Sweets and Scares!
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: the mew mew crew celebrate halloween in the cafe for the evening, so when things turn out weird with a suspected ghost and some of the mews go missing, is it true? or is it someone playing pranks? warning contains hyper mews hehe please R&R T just incase
1. Sweets!

hello and welcome to my 5th story :D :D and 2nd tokyo mew mew one! :P i no i should be getting on with my storys and i will but i wanted to do a halloween themed one since it is halloween in a couple days ;) hehe well i hope that you enjoy it hehe and please review!

disclaimer- i dont own tokyo mew mew hehe :P

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" pudding and Ichigo squealed whilst jumping around in circles holding hands, mint was sat at her table clenching her fists together and grinding her teeth, lettuce was sweeping and watching pudding and Ichigo and Zakuro was wiping tables while listening to music through her head phones to block out the shouting of the girls.

"Ok that's it! will you shut up already!" mint shouted finally having enough of the hyper girls.

"But mint aren't you excited?" Ichigo asked finally stopping jumping in circles with pudding who decided to start spinning plates on sticks.

"why would I theirs nothing to be excited about" mint huffed taking a sip of her tea. Pudding and Ichigo's mouths dropped open in shock and in result puddings plates went crashing to the ground.

"how can you not be excited about Halloween?" Ichigo shouted stomping over to mint.

"you get free candy na no da" pudding joined in ganging up on mint.

"i think its childish plus we have work" mint said taking another sip of tea not being fazed by the two angry girls.

"its not childish even adults do stuff on Halloween and you don't even do any work!" Ichigo yelled pointing at the girl.

"well its childish to me, i never do anything on Halloween and every year we get hundreds up kids asking for sweets its annoying" mint said turning her head away from them.

"well we think getting free sweets is fun na no da!" pudding said crossing her arms the same as Ichigo.

"i like Halloween, its fun to scare people and watch horror movies and things" Zakuro said putting her music away now most of the yelling had stopped and walked over to join in the conversation.

"yes i enjoy seeing everyone in their scary costumes" lettuce joined in as well walking over.

"see mint even Zakuro likes Halloween... i don't like the scary stuff i just like the sweets" Ichigo said to mint and mumbled the last part.

"i no, i remember when we found lettuce and you were..." mint started but couldn't continue due to ichigo's hand clamped over her mouth. The others laughed at the scene in front of them and Zakuro even smiled slightly.

"ew mint!" ichigo said wiping her hand on her uniform while mint wiped her tounge.

"i cant believe i just did that, that was gross, i hang around with you guys to much." Mint said disturbed with herself.

"anyway i like the candy!" Ichigo said stepping away and crossing her arms.

"me to na no da!" lettuce said copying Ichigo, they looked at each other again before holding hands again and jumping in circles again.

"candy! Candy! Candy!" they shouted jumping around while Zakuro rolled her eyes. Mint and lettuce looked behind the two shouting girls to see some one walking towards them looking slightly annoyed. Mint just carried on sipping tea while lettuce and Zakuro just watched.

"will you guys shut up and help set up for opening" ryou's voice came from behind the two circling girls who stopped suddenly at the noise. From stopping so suddenly and all the spinning, ichigo lost her balance and fell straight into ryou who caught her, the others stared at them in amusement.

Ichigo was now leaning against ryous chest his hands on her shoulders. After a couple of seconds Ichigo realised what position she was in and her face immediately went red and her cat features soon showed up as well.

"baka stop being so clumsy" ryou said standing her up straight, a smirk came to his face.

"did you fall into me purposely just so you could feel close to me? You no all you had to do is ask baka" ryou said raising an eyebrow at ichigo, her face was now the same colour as her hair. The others started laughing at her.

"n n noo why would i do that! I don't want to feel close to you! I just tripped!" Ichigo screeched at her blond boss, her tail swinging around behind her in annoyance.

"whatever you say baka strawberry now get back to work" ryou said flicking her nose before walking away. Ichigo stood there face red, hands clenched and tail and ears twitching in annoyance. The other girls stood their sniggering at her.

"what are you laughing at!" ichigo span around quickly to glare at the girls but yet again in her clumsiness tripped over her own feet and fell into pudding knocking them both to the floor.

"i thought i told you to stop being so clumsy baka" ryous voice echoed from the kitchen. And the girls laughed.

"im not clumsy! i just happened to trip" ichigo mumbled walking away and mint snorted.

"she wishes" mint muttered also.

"any way Halloween is all about the scaryness not the candy" Zakuro said flicking her hair behind her shoulder and walking away.

"oh yeah that reminds me, keiichiro wants you to put up these decorations, oh and wear these" ryou said walking back into the room.

"yay! Halloween at work! In your face mint!" ichigo yelled running over to the table with pudding to where ryou put the things. Mint just rolled her eyes.

"look ichigo there's spiders na no da!" pudding said lifting up fake cob webs with fake spiders on them, at the mention of spiders zakuro froze.

"there fake Zakuro dont worry" ichigo said laughing as the wolf girl relaxed. With that lettuce, Zakuro, ichigo and pudding decorated the cafe with Halloween banners, fake spider webs, hanging ghost decorations, pumpkins, and replaced the normal menus with black Halloween ones.

"wow this place looks awesome na no da!" pudding shouted jumping up and down.

"it does look pretty cool, i like the pumpkins the most" lettuce said. Around the cafe were five pumpkins, one with a cat carved in it, one a wolf, one a monkey, one with a dolphin and one with a bird, there where also two scary ones outside the cafe which ichigo and pudding carved.

"yeah they're pretty cool" Zakuro replied walking back over to the table to see what else was there and the others followed including mint.

"yay we even get to dress up!" ichigo said happily jumping around with pudding. The girls each grabbed their costumes and changed into them.

Zakuro had on the normal cafe uniform but with a black apron and black bows replacing the normal white ones, black over the knee socks with black slightly high heeled shoes and a black witch's hat with a bit of purple on the edge.

Lettuce had on her normal cafe uniform with white angel wings, white fingerless gloves that went to her elbows with white material hanging down from them and a halo instead of the normal cafe head piece.

Pudding also had on her cafe uniform but with no apron, instead she had white see through material hanging just past where her cafe dress does in a zig zag line, it tied behind her back at her waist, she also had on white finger less gloves that went to her elbows and the white see through material was hanging off them, she had on white over the knee socks which had rips in them with her hair in different height tiny bunches, she also had her face painted white because she wanted to use the face paint.

Mint had on her normal cafe uniform but had fake blood over the apron and some of the dress. She had scars painted on her arms to make them look like they had been cut off and sowed back together, a little fake blood on her face and bat hair clips in her hair.

Ichigo also had on her cafe uniform, instead of her head piece though she had on devil horns, black bat wings on her back, red fingerless gloves that reached her wrist, a red devil tail and black and red stripy over the knee socks.

Keiichiro also had on a cape with some fake blood coming from his mouth.

"why do i have to have fake blood and scars all over me?" mint complained sat in her chair.

"because you didn't want to wear parts of a costume" ichigo replied with a smirk.

"yeh well i wouldn't have minded something like zakuros or lettuces but no i get to have people paint on my arms and face and have fake blood splatted on me!" mint said turning her back on the others walking back to her table.

"i think she should have had the devil, it suits her more" ichigo said to the girls that giggled slightly.

"i heard that!" mint shouted from her table.

"pudding thinks every body looks scary cool na no da!" pudding shouted jumping up and down.

"yes these outfits are quiet cool and pudding you look so cute with your hair like that" lettuce said and pudding grinned.

"thank you lettuce na no da!" pudding said saluting.

"girls stop admiring your outfits you can mess around after work, as you know we'll be having a sort of party here so until then get to work" ryou said walking back out of the room and upstairs. Once gone ichigo stamped her foot and saluted in the direction ryou walked.

"yes sir!" she said in a silly voice before turning around and laughing with the others.

"i heard that!" ryous voice sounded from upstairs.

"dam it!" ichigo said walking and opening the cafe doors for costumers.

The cafe was incredibly busy today and the costumers loved all the decorations, the mews outfits and keiichiro's yummy Halloween cakes. He had made Ones shaped like bats, ones with sweets on, green iced ones with eyes frosted on them and more.

"hey pudding come here!" ichigo shouted waving at pudding who was currently making ghost noises while going around the cafe on her ball but made her way over to ichigo when she called.

"what is it ichigo na no da?" pudding asked smiling at her friend.

"look what i got!" ichigo said grinning and pulled out something from behind her back.

"SWEE...!" pudding started but ichigo's hand clamped over her mouth.

"be quiet i bought them with me today so we could have some sweets, come on" ichigo said pulling pudding down into the changing rooms.

"thank you ichigo na no da!" pudding said happily sharing the sweets with ichigo.

"your welcome, i thought that if we had to work on Halloween we could at least have some fun!" ichigo said with a giggle as the two ate the sweets giggling.

"mint have you seen ichigo and pudding they've been gone for about five minutes now" lettuce said while carrying a couple plates back to the kitchen.

"how should i know? I've just been sat here minding my own business" mint replied turning her head to the side taking a swip of tea.

"ok sorry mint, i didn't mean to bother you, im very sorry" lettuce replied running off towards the kitchen to pick up the next order.

On the way there she walked past ryou. She quickly turned around and called his name.

"ryou have you seen ichigo and pudding they disappeared about five minutes ago and i haven't seen them since, do you no where they are?" lettuce asked and ryou turned around.

"no but ill find them for you, thank you for letting me no lettuce" ryou replied waving his hand and walking away.

"your welcome" lettuce replied with a slight bow before walking back towards the kitchen.

'so ichigo and pudding have snuck off, and on Halloween interesting...' ryou thought walking towards the cafe seating area and looking around. Zakuro was currently at the till, mint was drinking tea, well that's nothing new, and lettuce was bringing out some cakes from the kitchen.

'hhhmmm if i was a hyper baka on Halloween where would i go?' ryou thought walking back towards the kitchen when he heard a giggle coming from the changing rooms.

'found you' ryou thought with a smirk walking towards the changing room door. He put his ear against the door and listened.

"thank you again ichigo na no da!" ryou heard pudding happily say.

"your welcome, arnt i a genius! Nya~!" he heard ichigo say happily and rolled his eyes 'she wishes' he thought.

"yes na no da! This is the best work day ever na no da!" pudding shouted.

"sshhh pudding or someone will here us" ichigo whispered though she giggled.

"sooorrrryyyy" pudding whispered loudly back and the two girls giggled. Ryou slowly opened the door so they wouldn't hear it and closed it quietly again. He listened and heard giggles coming from the corner of the room and he snuck over.

'i guess we put ichigo in the right costume' ryou thought.

"do you think theyve realised we're missing yet na no da?" pudding asked and ichigo sighed.

"probably but we'll just wait until they find us!" ichigo said loudly crossing her arms.

"already have" ryou said behind them making both girls jump. They turned their heads to look behind them and there stood ryou arms crossed smirking down at them.

"whats wrong? It looks like you've just seen a ghost" ryou asked with a chuckle as both girls hurriedly got up and hid their sweets behind their backs so he couldn't see.

"thats meee na no da!" pudding shouted and ryou and ichigo sweat dropped.

"naaa thats silly why would you think that? Hehe soooo ryou what are you doing in here?" ichigo asked nervously stepping backwards as ryou took a step forwards.

"i was just walking around when i heard giggling coming from here, if your going to hide away you could maybe be quiet about it bakas" ryou said with a smirk.

"see pudding i told you you were to loud!" ichigo said turning on the younger girl.

"but this was all your idea you forced pudding to come with you, pudding didn't even want to come na no da!" pudding shouted giving fake puppy eyes and ryou rolled his eyes.

"look ryou if you just forget this ever happened and maybe give me a raise, we'll give you some sweets" ichigo said holding the sweets infront of her and giving a nervous laugh.

"hand them over" ryou said holding his hand out.

"no" ichigo replied hugging them to herself.

"pudding you to, strawberry give me the sweets" ryou said again and pudding held her sweets out.

"thank you pudding you can have them back later" ryou said with a smile before turning back to ichigo.

"are you going to give them" ryou asked and ichigo shook her head.

"nope! Theyre mine!" ichigo said happily popping the p on the nope.

"give. Me. The. Sweets." Ryou said again a dark look coming onto his face, ichigo looked afraid a nervous smile came onto her face.

"no" she whispered.

'this baka is seriously annoying, i think she's had to many sweets already' ryou thought.

"then ill just have to take them" ryou replied smirking and ichigo hugged them closer. Ryou stepped towards her and reached to grab the sweets and ichigo quickly stepped to the side.

"pudding!" ichigo shouted throwing the sweets to pudding who caught them.

"yay pudding caught them na no da!" pudding shouted waving them in the air before throwing them back to ichigo and it soon became a game of piggy in the middle.

"this has got boring time to end it" ryou said and when pudding threw them again he jumped in the air and caught them.

"nooooo! My precious! Give them back!" ichigo shouted.

"what the hell ichigo! your not in lord of the rings!" ryou shouted back at the girl looking slightly afraid at the look she had on her face.

"mint did you hear ichigo scream then?" lettuce asked mint pausing at the girls table.

"i dont no, probably" she replied taking a sip of tea.

"i wonder what made her scream" lettuce wondered before walking back to the table she was serving.

"give me back my sweets!" ichigo shouted looking angry.

"i was going to give them back after work but now i dont think i will" ryou said smirking and walking away.

"give them back!" ichigo shouted pouncing onto ryous back and knocking them both to the floor.

"um puddings going to back to work bye na no da!" pudding shouted running out the room while ichigo struggled to get her sweets back from ryou on the floor.

'she's gone insane, she will pay later' ryou thought as he imagined ways to get back at her while trying to keep the sweets away from the already overly hyper girl.

"Zakuro! Mint! Lettuce! na no da!" pudding shouted running to the cafe seating area and the girls walked over to her.

"what is it pudding?" mint asked crossing her arms.

"ichigos killing boss man because he took her sweets na no da!" pudding shouted and all the girls looked at her like she was speaking another language before laughing at her.

"where abouts pudding?" lettuce asked and pudding pointed towards the changing rooms.

"There na no da" just then ichigo came skipping out with a packet of sweets in her hands, she looked up and seen the others and smiled and waved.

"hey guys whats up?" she asked happily.

"um ichigo where's ryou?" Zakuro asked and ichigo giggled.

"he's just taking a nap in the changing rooms" she said before skipping off, the girls looked at each other.

"we didn't see anything" Zakuro said before they all got back to work.

In the changing rooms layed ryou. He sat up and held his head.

'note to self, never take ichigos sweets'

* * *

><p>hahaha there u go :D i hope you enjoyed it hehe :P im going to type the next chapter now my aim is to finesh this by halloween if im lucky enough hehe :D next chapter will have the scares hehe im not sure how many chapters there will be :P well any way thanks for reading and please review ^^<p>

starlight3395


	2. Scares!

ok ok ok i no its not halloween anymore hehe :L but i have been soooo busy with all my a level work and stuff i have finally fineshed this chapter though :D it took me forever so i hope that you enjoy it, any way i wont keep you from it any longer enjoy :D

* * *

><p>chapter 2- scares<p>

The day seemed to go pretty fast with a hyper active cat girl running around doing everything faster then normal. Soon enough the last costumers left and the girls began to clean the cafe.

"yay its time for the party now na no da!" pudding said happily while sweeping the floor.

"woop woop party nyyaa~!" ichigo shouted swinging the cloth she was wiping the table with around in the air.

"ichigo would you please calm down just watching you's making me tired" mint complained glaring at the girl.

"nope~!" ichigo sang happily skipping to the kitchen.

"yay pudding gets to dance na no da!" pudding shouted and started spinning the broom around pretending to dance with it making lettuce laugh slightly.

"you to pudding, you've had way to many sweets today" mint said huffing and walking to the changing rooms.

"whats wrong with her na no da?" pudding asked staring after the girl before shrugging her shoulders and continued her dance with the broom.

Ichigo skipped out of the kitchen and over to pudding.

"hey pudding since i shared the packet of sweets that i got back off ryou with you, when you get yours back will you share them with me?" ichigo asked giving pudding puppy eyes.

"of course, ichigo shared with me so pudding will share with ichigo na no da!" she said and grinned at ichigo who grinned back.

"yay yay yay thank you pudding nya~!" ichigo shouted hugging the girl to death who was laughing and they both started spinning around in circles.

"hey pudding since we've fineshed cleaning shall we put our proper Halloween costumes on?" ichigo asked smiling at pudding who nodded enthusiastically.

"yeah yeah na no da!" pudding shouted running down to the changing rooms ahead of ichigo who was right behind her.

"i think those two have defiantly had to many sweets" lettuce said with a sweat drop.

"yep" Zakuro replied finishing wiping the table she was cleaning.

"hey Zakuro can i see you for a minute" ryou replied leaning his head around the door. Zakuro looked at lettuce and shrugged.

"sure" she replied flicking her hair behind her shoulder and walking out the room following ryou up to his room.

"hey whys Zakuro going with ryou?" mint asked walking back into the main room, Zakuro and ryou had just walked past her.

"i dont know, he just said can i see you for a minute" lettuce replied and continued sweeping the floor.

"what! No somethings going on between them isn't it! How could Zakuro go out with a jerk like him!" mint started to panic and lettuce sweat dropped and looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"um mint i think your over reacting, ryou's zakuros boss, he probably wants to see her about something job related. Mint relaxed abit." Lettuce said nervously with a sweat drop.

"yeah your probable right... thank god! And any way i think he has a thing for ichigo" mint replied walking over to sit at her all time favourite table.

"yes i think your right, i've caught him watching her when we're working sometimes" lettuce replied putting her broom away.

"im going to get changed see you in a minute" lettuce replied walking to the changing rooms. Before she could open the door though two girls came running out and past her, she shook her head with a smile before entering.

"hey mint! Do you like are costumes?" ichigo asked smiling at the girl, pudding doing the same beside her.

"they're lovely" mint replied rolling her eyes.

"really mint! Thank you na no da!" pudding shouted spinning around in a circle.

"yeah what ever" mint replied but the two girls where two busy giggling between them selves to hear her. Pudding had on a bumble bee costume and ichigo had on a pink and black witches costume.

"hey pudding lets go and get them sweets now, give us some energy for the party!" ichigo shouted and jumped up and down.

"yeah na no da! I'll race you!" pudding shouted and started running down the corridor, ichigo running after her. The girls where about to run up the stairs when they seen Zakuro walking down them so they stopped and waited for her to pass, the girls looked at each other before shrugging and running up the stairs again. They got to the door and knocked.

"come in" ryou said from the other side and the two ran into the room.

"ryou i've come for my sweets na no da!" pudding said smiling sweetly up at him.

"ok here you go pudding" ryou said walking over to his desk and getting the sweets out before handing them to her.

"thank you na no da!" pudding said happily hugging the sweets.

"did you want something strawberry?" ryou asked though he turned around and walked back over to his desk in stead of looking at her.

"nope i just came to get the sweets with pudding, see you in a minute" ichigo said dragging pudding out the door. Ryou smirked and turned around.

Ichigo and pudding ran back into the seating area where the other three girls where currently talking quietly in the corner.

"hey guys" ichigo shouted walking over with pudding jumping in front of them. The girls stopped talking and turned around to face them.

"hey ichigo, pudding" lettuce said smiling.

"would you guys like some sweets na no da!" pudding shouted holding the bag out towards them.

"no were good thanks pudding" Zakuro said and they walked towards the kitchen.

"what was that about na no da?" pudding asked confused and slightly disappointed.

"i dont know... oh well lets eat these sweets!" ichigo said and the girls sat in the corner giggling. About ten minutes later ryou walked down the stairs and said that they should probably start with there evening.

"oohh what are we going to do first? Oh please let it be trick or treating!" ichigo said happily.

"or anything to do with sweets na no da!" pudding joined in jumping onto ichigos back.

"we're going to watch a horror movie" ryou said and both pudding and ichigos jaws dropped.

"what!" they both shrieked though pudding started laughing after a couple minutes silence.

"i said we're watching a hor..." ryou started but was interrupted.

"i heard that but why!" ichigo said looking slightly pale.

"its Halloween, your supposed to do scary things on Halloween and why not?" Zakuro said while ryou rose an eyebrow at the distressed looking cat girl. ichigo gulped.

"whats wrong strawberry? afraid?" ryou asked in a mocking voice.

"what? Aha aha of course not... w w whats there to be a afraid of hehee" ichigo said nervously while fiddling with her fingers.

"then what are we waiting for lets get comfy" ryou said and they all went into the living room which was upstairs in the cafe and put the movie in.

"s so what film are we watching?" ichigo asked nervously.

"correction we are watching two films ichigo" ryou said smirking as ichigo went pale.

"so w what films then?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"dont worry ichigo we're only watching the ring and the children they arnt scary so dont worry" mint said relaxing back in her chair.

"you promise?" ichigo asked wearily and mint rolled her eyes.

"i promise" mint said.

Two horror films later, mint had just finished the pop corn she was eating and wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so much, Zakuro was smiling and had also laughed a couple times threw the film, keiichiro had a blank expression on his face, lettuce was hiding behind a pillow looking frightened and disturbed, ryou was smirking at the cat girl, pudding was asleep her head on ryous shoulder and ichigo was on the other side of pudding curled up in a ball her face in a pillow her fingers in her ears and was shaking.

"is it over?" they heard ichigo mumble from underneath a pillow.

"yes scaredy cat it is" ryou replied. Ichigo slowly sat up eyes watery but she glared at mint.

"i thought you said these weren't scary" she said shakily and mint laughed.

"well they arn't to me!" she said laughing while Zakuro smiled.

"ichigo its not like they're real, thats why they arnt scary" Zakuro replied.

"exactly and once you get that into your head they're quiet funny" mint replied with a giggle and ichigo looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"anyway now that thats over i thought we could go down stairs to the cafe relax and if you want take part in some games" keiichiro said a smile returning to his face.

"ok" ichigo said and slowly stood up shaking puddings shoulder who lazily opened her eyes and yawned.

"huh?" she asked and ichigo rolled her eyes.

"we're going down stairs now to play some games" ichigo replied and pudding grinned before she started pulling ichigo towards the door.

"lets go na no da!" pudding said happily but ichigo dug her feet into the ground making them both stop.

"why did we stop na no da?" pudding asked confused titling her head to the side looking at ichigo.

"some one else can go first" ichigo said and pudding looked at her more confused.

"why na no da?" pudding asked the nervous looking girl.

"because, if theres something bad down there i don't want to be the first victim" ichigo said quiet pale, nervously fiddling with her fingers. Mint burst out laughing and ichigo glared at her.

"whats so funny?" ichigo demanded.

"your such a scardy cat, seriously ichigo" mint said laughing before dragging Zakuro down the stairs. Lettuce followed with keiichiro then ryou went to walk down the stairs.

"we're next, bad things happen to the last person to" ichigo said before she dragged pudding down the stairs, ryou rolled his eyes and smirked before following them down.

Ichigo and pudding entered the room to see mint giving Zakuro puppy eyes.

"whats going on?" ryou asked as he entered the room also.

"zakuro's trying to leave us!" mint said before looking back at the actress who as usual showed no expression.

"i told you i have to leave now i have an important interview early in the morning" zakuro replied and mint sighed.

"i no sorry, it just wont be as much fun with out you here" she said before smiling at Zakuro.

"its fine, sorry everyone, ill see you tomorrow" Zakuro said before grabbing her coat and walking out. While the others watched Zakuro leave, mint secretly smirked at ryou who smirked back.

"anyway! Keiichiro what are we doing?" ichigo asked happily.

"well i made some special sweet covered Halloween treats for everyone, i also set up some little games that you and pudding can do, im not sure if the others want to" keiichiro said but pudding and ichigo where already running for the kitchen.

"baka's" mint muttereted before walking in after them and the others laughed and followed.

"wow! Keiichiro they look awesome! So many sweets nya~!" ichigo said eyes wide mouth open in a big smile with a little drool coming from her mouth, pudding was grinning like a baka.

"strawberry stop drooling!" ryou said, ichigo came out of her daydream and looked at mint who looked slightly disturbed, lettuce and keiichiro who where laughing slightly and ryou who was smirking at her. Ichigo blushed and mumbled a sorry.

"help your selfs" keiichiro said and thats exactly what they all did. Twenty minutes later four full mews where sitting holding there bellys.

"there so nice, but im so full na no da!" pudding moaned staring longingly at the left over cakes.

"same" the other three girls chimed in while the guys watched them amused.

"im going to the bathroom ill be back in a moment" mint said walking to the bathroom while the other three girls groaned.

"so keiichiro, what did you have set up for me and pudding?" ichigo asked rubbing her full belly.

"well some apple bobbing, the first one to get something out of a bowl of slime and other things like that oh i was also going to show you how to make toffee apples" keiichiro said and pudding and ichigo smiled at each other.

"that sounds fun na no da!" pudding said and lettuce smiled.

"i would like to make some toffee apples" she said and smiled.

"im back did you miss me?" mint asked walking back in holding her stomach.

" no" ichigo replied and mint frowned.

"well thats a nice way to greet your friend" she said sarcastically as she started walking back across the room but stopped when the lights suddenly flickered.

"hey keiichiro i think the lights are faulty" mint said as she started to walk over again but froze again when the lights flickered, she looked slightly suspicious.

"the lights are fine i only changed them two days ago" keiichiro replied and the girls looked slightly afraid.

"then why are the lights flickering na no da?" pudding asked and ichigo looked pale.

"im not sure" keiichiro replied and mint started walking again slowly, the lights flickered again and this time a shadow moved across the room.

"did anyone else see that?" mint asked her eyes slightly wide in fear.

"y y yes" lettuce replied warily.

"mint come over here quickly" ryou replied, mint nodded and turned her back on them as she slowly started to walk backwards, the lights flickered again but this time they went out for a second and ichigo screamed.

"mint hurry!" lettuce said worried about her friend, mint turned around and started to run towards them looking afraid. Mint made it to them as the lights went out fully.

"mint are you ok?" keiichiro asked her.

"yes im fine but what was that shadow?" mint asked as she held onto lettuces arm.

"im not sure i couldn't see" keiichiro said.

"has anyone got something we could use as a light?" mint asked and rustling was heard.

"yeh hold on, i've got a light keychain" ryou mumbled and jingling was heard.

"alright" ryou said and a small light beam appeared in front of them, ryou shined it at them and there scared faces appeared.

"ryou shine it around the room, see if we can figure out what that shadow was" keiichiro replied, as the small light beam travelled around the room making things more scary, especially since they couldn't see anything that wasn't near the light.

A table near where the light was suddenly moved and a figure darted through the light.

"w w what was t that?" lettuce asked shakily and a small giggle echoed threw the room. The girls huddled closer together and another table was moved near the light beam, ryou quickly moved the beam to there but there was no one there. A small whimper behind him caught his attention and he turned around to see the girls huddled together looking very afraid. He was about to move the light beam off them when a pale hand on the seats where the girls where caught his attention, he moved the beam back and lifted it up, a girl stood behind the girls, she was wearing a white flowing dress with a hood, her dark her flowing down her front though it looked dirty and knotted in the dim light. The girl turned her head slightly to the side, her eyes where black and the skin around them was bruised, she also had blood on one side of her face. Keiichiro gasped and the girls spinned around trying to see what it was but a shocked ryou dropped the torch so they couldn't see.

He quickly knelt down and picked it up and put it where he had seen the girl but no one was there.

"r r ryou what d did you ssee?" ichigo asked her voice quiet and trembling. Ryou gulped but didn't answer.

"r ryou?" ichigo asked gripping onto pudding and lettuce more.

"there was a girl there ichigo, she looked like a ghost" keiichiro finely replied and another giggle echoed across the room.

"puddings scared na no da" pudding whispered.

"so am i" ichigo replied cuddling pudding. Another giggle echoed through the room and the scraping of a chair being moved was heard.

"rock a by baby in the tree tops" a childlike voice echoed from some point in the room,

"when the wind blows the cradle will rock" the girls voice sung again, the room was dead silent as the girl stopped singing again though the shaky breathing and loud heart beats of the frightened girls was heard. Ryou continued sweeping the small beam of light around the room.

"when the branch brakes the cradle will fall" the overly cute scary girls voice continued after a slight pause.

"and down will come baby cradle and all" the girls voice whispered right behind the girls who all screamed as the warm breath tickled their necks and a thump was heard on the table. Ichigo and pudding where crying quietly now.

Ryou let the lights beam rest on the table where a dirty ripped up childs rag doll lay.

"w where did that come from?" lettuce asked wearily.

"i dont no" was ryou replied as the girls giggle echoed through the dark room again.

"lets play a game" the voice said with another giggle. Everyone was silent and the girl laughed.

"doesn't anyone want to play?" she asked and her voice sounded slightly sad. no one replied again.

"ill guess ill just take one of you to place with" she said with a giggle, just after that mints scream echoed through the room and the lights suddenly came back on but mint wasn't there.

"mints g gone" ichigo sobbed as the two guys looked around the room.

"what the hell is going on!" ryou demanded even though none of them new the answer.

"come on lets find mint" keiichiro said. The girls looked at him like he was mad.

"but then one of us might get taken" ichigo said her face pale and her eyes wide.

"puddings to young to die na no da!" pudding wailed and ryou walked over to her.

"we'll be fine if we stick together don't worry" he said to pudding and looked at her sympathetically.

"who ever this ghost girl is she's messing with us, especially with that song and the doll" keiichiro said and ryou nodded.

"i think your right" ryou replied.

"this is you guys faults, i told you if you watched horror movies bad things happened and now look whats happened" ichigo said shakily.

"ichigo i dont htink a horror movie would cause this, especially since nothing like this happened in the movies" keiichiro said and ichigo nodded numbly.

"well lets go and find mint" ryou said grabbing puddings hand and pulling her up, she hugged onto his arm, ichigo and lettuce stood up and held onto each other as keiichiro led the way with pudding and ryou at the back.

Keiichiro guided them up the stairs and through the top corridor of the cafe.

"its to quiet up here" lettuce said and ichigo nodded.

"bad stuff always happens when its to quiet" ichigo replied her eyes moving frantically looking in every direction.

"what happens in horror movies doesn't happen in real life ichigo, plus the people in the movies are always overly stupid" ryou replied quietly and ichigo sighed quietly though she was shaking. They got to the end of the corridor and keiichiro looked at each of them.

"i guess shes not here, but there is three rooms on this floor so i guess we should check them" keiichiro said before they heard a laugh behind them and the lights went out again and all they could hear was pudding scream.

"pudding!" ichigo shouted even though she couldn't see what was going on.

"help me na no da!" pudding shouted before the lights turned back on and pudding was gone.

"i told you this was going to happen!" ichigo sobbed and sunk to the floor.

"whats going on?" lettuce asked who looked at the spot where pudding was standing.

"look i think we need to calm down and figure out whats going on" keiichiro said kneeling down next to ichigo and helping her back up. She nodded slightly and stood.

"well the only way they could've taken pudding was down this way so lets go look" ryou said walking forward with the others following.

"ok i think we should check the rooms" keiichiro said and the others nodded.

"ok ill check my room, lettuce you check the living area, ichigo you check that bathroom and keiichiro you check that guestroom ok?" ryou asked and they nodded before going there separate ways.

Ichigo grabbed hold of the door handle, turned it and slowly opened the door, she reached her hand in and flipped the switch on. She hesitantly looked in, after seeing nothing out of the ordinary she stepped into the room and looked around. She let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed slightly.

"im just being paranoid" ichigo said to herself before she heard a scream which made her jump, her eyes dilated in fear.

"lettuce!" she shouted before running out of the room and to the room lettuce had been assigned to check. She got to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"lettuce! Lettuce!" ichigo shouted banging on the door.

"ichigo!" lettuce replied with a scream as the guys reached the door also.

"move aside" ryou said sticking a key in the lock before throwing the door open and running into the room with the others following only to find it empty.

"she's gone" ichigo said looking around the bare room.

"just like the rest" ryou said looking out the window.

"whats going on i dont understand this, theres never been any ghost before and it all started after those horror movies, there to blame" ichigo said facing ryou.

"it cant be the horror movies they where nothing to do with whats happening now" ryou said with a sigh.

"well im sure we'll find out soon enough" ryou said and ichigo nodded.

"come on lets go back down stairs" ryou said and ichigo turned around to walk out the door when she realised something.

"hey wait... wasn't keiichiro here with us?" she asked slightly nervous.

"im pretty sure he was" ryou replied walking towards the door when something crumbled under his foot. He stepped back and picked it up.

"what is it?" ichigo asked walking over to his side.

"by the looks of it, a note" ryou replied opening it up and looking at the text.

"what does it say?" ichigo asked looking at ryous face worriedly.

"four down, two to go" ryou replied and looked at ichigos wide eyes.

"dont worry i wont let anything happen to us" ryou replied taking her hand and guiding her back down stairs.

"what do you thinks happened to the others?" ichigo asked quietly looking at the floor as ryou turned the light on and guided them into the main seating area of the cafe.

"i dont no" ryou replied his face blank.

"do you think there hurt?" ichigo asked and ryou looked at her.

"i dont no" he said again looking at her sadly, just then the lights flickered. Ichigo's head flicked up and she looked around the room as the lights flickered again.

"r r ryou" she said gripping his arm. They backed to the side of the room slightly and looked around. The lights dimmed and ichigo made out five figures coming towards them.

"were gonna die!" ichigo wailed her eyes wide gazing in front of her as the shadows continued before her.

"ichigo i have to tell you something" ryou replied turning her around and looking into her eyes seriously.

"what is i it?" ichigo stuttered nervously looking at ryou.

"i tricked you" ryou replied a smirk coming onto his face as he spun ichigo around to see the dark figures right in front of them.

"w what?" ichigo asked confused and scared.

"i said i tricked you" ryou replied walking over to the light switch and turning it on to reveal there friends stood in front of her smiling brightly and unharmed except Zakuro who was dressed as a dead ghost girl.

"all of this was you!" ichigo shrieked "why?" she shouted and ryou walked back over to her.

"because your a sweet obsessed baka" ryou said with a smirk before flicking her nose and walking off.

Ichigo stood with her mouth open shocked and confused at what happened, she was brought out of her thoughts by her friends laughs though.

"ichigo you should've seen your face!" mint laughed pointing at her tears streaming down her face, pudding was also giggling while lettuce and keiichiro looked slightly guilty, Zakuro was just smirking.

"y you all new about this! I was actually worried about you! Shut up mint!" ichigo shouted at them her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"im s sorry ichigo" lettuce said nervously.

"why! Do you guys just like to see me scared!" ichigo asked looking more embarrassed now though she was glaring at them.

"look ryou asked me to do this for him, he even payed me, not that i need the money though it was quiet enjoyable scaring all of you" Zakuro replied and evil smile on her face.

"ryou paid me to also but i mainly did it just to see your face" mint replied smugly.

"i didn't no what was happening na no da, but mint and Zakuro gave me lots of sweets to do it na no da!" pudding replied smiling sheepishly when ichigo glared at her.

"you can have some na no da" pudding said holding a bag out which ichigo took, gave her a slight smile before glaring again and looking at lettuce.

"i slightly new what was going on, i didn't want to do it but i didn't want my friends to be disappointed with me" lettuce replied nervously and ichigo felt guilty.

"its ok lettuce" she said with a small smile she then looked at keiichiro.

"i didn't no about any of this, i had no idea until mint tapped me on the shoulder and dragged me off" keiichiro replied with a shrug and mint laughed slightly.

"i hate you guys sometime, all this scariness has tired me out im going home" ichigo replied and the others agreed.

"yep scaring ichigo like that sure does take it out of you" mint said smirking at ichigo who glared at her.

"you look funny when you glare" mint replied making ichigo glare more and the others laugh. Pudding and lettuce left, mint and Zakuro went in a limo and left and ichigo walked outside before turning around and walking back in.

"on second thought i think i might just stay here until it gets light" ichigo replied but before she could get through the door ryou appeared, ichigo soon became angry again.

"excuse me" ichigo said but ryou remained there.

"your house is the other way baka" ryou replied with a smile.

"i think i no where my house is jerk" ichigo replied and ryou rolled his eyes.

"then where are you going?" ryou asked lifting an eyebrow and then added before she could talk " and dont say none of your business as this is literally my house" ryou replied and ichigo scowled then looked slightly embarrassed.

"well after all that im still scared and its dark out and what if a real ghost comes after me" ichigo asked quietly and ryou smiled.

"ill walk you home" ryou replied and ichigo looked up at him wearily.

"if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be scared, i thought it was going to be funny i didn't think you would get that scared" ryou replied before grabbing her arm and dragging her down the path.

"you still wanted to scare me so i dont care" ichigo said crossing her arms standing still in the middle of the path.

"what are you doing?" ryou asked looking at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

"im not going anywhere with you, what if your just going to play another trick on me?" ichigo said closing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air.

"i wasn't going to play another trick on you, are you sure your not coming?" ryou asked and ichigo nodded.

"ok then have it your way" ryou said before scooping her up and hanging her over his shoulder getting a squeal from her.

"w w what are you doing?" ichigo asked incredibly embarrassed.

"taking you home" ryou replied before running getting another squeal from ichigo.

"ok ok ill walk please put me down" ichigo shouted after she finally got over her shock and embarrassment and ryou laughed as he stopped running before going into a walk and finally stopping. He lifted her off his shoulder and set the strawberry on her feet.

"you dont need to walk anywhere were already here" ryou replied and she looked up to see her house.

"oh" was all she said.

"ill see you tomorrow at work strawberry" ryou said ruffling her hair.

"um ok" ichigo replied looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"oh and one more thing strawberry" ryou said and ichigo looked up at him.

"what?" she asked confused before he grinned.

"happy Halloween" he said before he disappeared, ichigo smiled to her self before walking to her front door.

"yeah happy Halloween ryou" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>well there you have it :D finally hehe... i have decided to have anothoer chapter just to end it hehe :D well i hope you enjoyed it, it took me long enough :P please review it would make me happy and thank you so much for reading hehe, ill see you in the final chapter ;)<p>

starlight3395


	3. finally over

heres the last chapter of my extremely late halloween fanfic hahah :P, not very long its basically just the mews explaining what they did :P hehe well i hope you enjoyed it and thank you for baring with me ;) and i no...bad chapter name lol :P ;)

* * *

><p>chapter 3- finally over<p>

"ichigo your an hour late! Why?" ryous voice boomed around the restaurant, when the girl didn't respond ryou noticed that the cat girl was about to fall over nearly asleep, he grabbed her shoulders to hold her up straight, the touch made her jump and her eyes flew open.

"oh what?" she said and ryou sighed.

"i said why are you late" at this ichigo frowned.

"well i dont no let me think, hhhmmm maybe because i was to afraid to sleep last night so was awake nearly all night" ichigo snapped and then sighed.

"sorry im tired" before she tried to stifle a yawn.

"ill let you off this once but that's it got it?" ryou said and ichigo nodded.

"hey ryou?" ichigo asked just as he started to walk away, he looked back at her.

"what strawberry?" he asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"i was wondering if you guys could tell me how you pulled off that prank last night...it might help me sleep" ichigo said fiddling with her fingers.

"fine, later" ryou said before walking off again.

The cafe had finally closed up for the day and ichigo wasted no time gathering everyone up.

"please tell me how you did it, i need to no or ill be scared for the rest of my life" ichigo said and mint laughed.

"hhmmm maybe we shouldn't tell her then, it would be quiet funny" that earned a glare from ichigo.

"its ok we'll tell you ichigo" lettuce said with a smile and ichigo smiled back.

"ask away then" ryou said and ichigo looked up in thought.

"ok, if Zakuro left how did she get back in and into her costume with out us knowing?" ichigo finally asked and everyone looked at Zakuro.

"i made sure the backdoor was unlocked before i left, ryou left earlier today to get the costume" zakuro replied and looked at mint who smiled.

"and i help her do her makeup" she said smiling dreamily.

"when did you do her make up?" ichigo asked tilting her head to the side.

"when i said i went to the bathroom" mint said rolling her eyes.

"oohh zakuros like a spy sneaking around na no da!" pudding said smiling happily at Zakuro.

"ok ok and did you just make everything you did up Zakuro?" ichigo asked and Zakuro nodded.

"what about that rag doll thing?" and ryou smiled.

"i seen it in a second hand shop so i told Zakuro to add it in somehow" ryou said and smiled and Zakuro who smirked.

"ok i no my next question, how did you make the lights turn off and on?" ichigo asked looking confused.

"Zakuro flickered the lights and turned them off, before you ask about the first shadow, it was the ragdoll being thrown" ryou said and lettuce, pudding, ichigo and keiichiros mouths formed an o.

"i was actually wondering how you did that" keiichiro said sheepishly and ryou smirked at him.

"how did you get mint out so quickly na no da?" pudding asked grinning excitedly at Zakuro.

"the wolf genes make me faster so i just ran to the exit and flicked the light on as i passed" Zakuro answered not really showing much emotion.

"i have a question... ryou did you have that light key chain on you because you new what was going to happen?" lettuce asked nervously and ryou nodded with a smirk.

"ok ok what happened when pudding disappeared?" ichigo asked.

"once Zakuro turned the lights off she tapped me on the back and i handed pudding to her" ryou said and pudding shouted.

"you scared pudding! I thought you where evil and where trying to kill off pudding na no da" pudding said with a pout.

"ive already told you im sorry pudding" ryou said and pudding turned her head away from him.

"ok well i already know how keiichiro left" ichigo said throwing him a smile at him "but what about lettuce?" ichigo asked looking confused at lettuce who squirmed slightly under the attention.

"i went in the room and Zakuro was there and told me to trust her then she picked me up and jumped out the window" lettuce said nervously but with a small giggle.

"i looked out the window when i got there to make sure they made it" ryou said and realization dawned on ichigos face.

"of course i would've made it" Zakuro said and ryou rolled his eyes.

"ok... i have one more question... why did you decide to prank me?" ichigo asked slightly confused but curious.

"i wanted revenge" ryou said looking away from her and ichigo looked more confused.

"for what?" she asked innocently and ryou glared at her.

"for attacking me over a packet of sweets!" he snapped in her face, she looked slightly confused at first and then realised what he was on about.

"oh hehe that... well i was slightly hyper" ichigo said with a nervous chuckle as ryou frowned at her and the others laughed.

"slight? ... im looking forward to next Halloween" ryou said with a scary grin aimed at ichigo who looked nervously at him with a nervous chuckle.

"no! I think ive had enough scares for a lifetime" ichigo said slightly red and the others laughed.

"and i think ive had enough of hyper bakas" ryou replied rolling his eyes and everybody laughed looking forward to what would happen next Halloween.

* * *

><p>well there you have it! :D thanx so much for reading and i hop you enjoyed it plz review it would make me happy hehe ;) also if you liked this story check out my other tmm story lies, secrets and summer fun, the next chapter should be up soon hehe :D anyway thanx again for baring with me hehe :P<p>

starlight3395


	4. AN-SEQUEL!

**Hey everyone! :3 :D I just wanted to let you all know that there is a sequel to Sweets and scares! Its based a year after (obviously lol) so if you liked this story you should check it out :D ^^ It's call 'Revenge of the hyper baka' ... which basically gives away what its about but anyway check it out and see what you think :3 ^^ I hope to see you there ;) .**

**Also Well I'm here i'd also like to thank everyone who read this story and to all my reviewers and people who followed and favorited this! so i would like to thank... **

Faded Book-Look Within

Chocolate-luvs-vaNilla

Angel Lovely Rose

dbzgtfan2004

Mew Kisu

CelticLily

HeavenlyAngel34

mewmewgirl363

Cyber Girl

**For reviewing :D (even if this is a year late ehehehee) well anyway thanx you guys and thanx again to everyone who read this so remember go check out 'revenge of the hyper baka' ;) it would make me happy lol**

**starninja**


End file.
